harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Nachträgliche Änderungen
Ich habe schon wieder geändert. Es heißt eindeutig " ... uns als er am Abend vor dem sonnabendlichen Spiel"! Warum da zum besseren Verständnis nicht gleich "Freitagabend" daraus gemacht wurde, ist mir ein bisschen schleierhaft. Auch wenn das Original "and the evening before Saturday's match" heißt..wer spricht denn so ? Übersetzung hin oder her *augendreh* LG --Hauselfe Ayla 17:59, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) James war Schulsprecher laut Hagrid im HP 1/4? Wie kann das sein? Lupin sagt doch in Band 5, dass er der Vertrauensschüler in ihrem Jahrgang war. Sanji Taichou (Diskussion) 20:22, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Was spricht dagegen, dass James in der 7. Klasse Schulsprecher war? Man muss nicht zwangläufig erst Vertrauensschüler sein um Schulsprecher zu werden. Der/die SchulsprecherIn werden vom Schulleiter berufen.--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:04, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Defekter Link Auch hier wieder gehen die Links zur Seite von JKR nicht. Ich bin leider da nicht bewandert. Kann man die Links alle mal prüfen? Vielleicht gibt es die Ziele ja doch noch, aber JKR hat sie auf ihrer Seite irgendwie verschoben? --Wwwilli1 (Diskussion) 20:08, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ds liegt daran, dass man die links nur noch über ein "webarchiv" aufrufen kann, weil JKR ihre Homepage erneuert hat. Du wirst auf vielen Seiten noch fehlerhafte links finden. Es kostet viel Zeit die alle herauszusuchen und zu ändern. Wenn du "kaputte" links findest, schreibe es bitte auf die Disku-Seite und wir werden uns darum kümmern. Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:38, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) * Unter Spezial:LinkSearch kann man nach externen Links suchen. Mit dem Suchmuster „www.jkrowling.com“ findet man alle Seiten mit Links zu JKRs Seite, die noch auf das Webarchiv umgestellt werden müssen (sofern es sich nicht um neue Links zur aktuellen Version der Seite handelt). Hieronymus Graubart (Diskussion) 09:41, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ergänzung zu Band 1 (Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen) HP I/6 * In frühen Ausgaben war Percy Weasleys Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen silbern mit einem großen „V“ (im Original „''P''“ für prefect) darauf. Aber in HP V/9 erhalten Ron und Hermine Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen, die als (scharlach)rot und golden mit Gryffindor-Löwe und einem großen „V“ (im Original „''P''“) beschrieben werden. In späteren Auflagen (meine britische Ausgabe ist von 2004) wurde die Farbe von Percys Abzeichen deshalb auf red and gold korrigiert. Ob und wann diese Änderung in die deutsche Ausgabe übernommen wurde, kann ich nicht verifizieren (wahrscheinlich später als die anderen hier aufgeführten Änderungen). ** Kritische Anmerkung: Geschickter wäre es allerdings gewesen, die Beschreibung der Abzeichen in späteren Auflagen des fünften Buchs zu korrigieren. Die einzigen Ereignisse, bei denen die Farbe der Abzeichen wirklich eine Rolle spielt, passieren im nicht korrigierten zweiten Buch: Harry und Ron halten ein Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich Percys Freundin Penelope Clearwater HP II/18 ist, für eine Slytherin HP II/12 (trägt sie ihr Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerabzeichen nicht?), und Harry erkennt Tom Riddle an seinem hier noch als silbern beschriebenen Abzeichen nicht als Slytherin, aber problemlos als Vertrauensschüler HP II/13 (obwohl Harry seit seinem ersten Schultag an zweifarbige Vertrauensschülerabzeichen mit Hauswappen gewöhnt ist?). Die Frage, warum die bewährten silbernen Abzeichen durch hausspezifische Abzeichen abgelöst wurden, mag weniger relevant erscheinen, wenn das nicht während, sondern schon vor Harrys Zeit in Hogwarts passierte, aber eigentlich löst die „Korrektur“ so, wie sie ausgeführt wurde, kein Problem, sondern wirft neue Fragen auf. ** Spekulation: Die „kritische Anmerkung“ ist nur im Rückblick zutreffend. Eine zeitweilig für das sechste oder siebte Buch geplante Szene, in der die hausspezifischen Vertrauensschülerabzeichen eine wesentliche Rolle spielen, fand letzten Endes keine Verwendung. (Trotzdem wäre es besser gewesen, die Änderung der Abzeichen zu begründen, anstatt einfach zu behaupten, die hätten schon in Harrys erstem Hogwarts-Jahr so ausgesehen.) Hieronymus Graubart (Diskussion) 12:53, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, ich habe verstanden (und nachgeprüft) was du meintest und habe es dementsprechend nachgetragen. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:48, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Wieso soll das Mädchen, welches Ron und Harry begegnet Penelope Clearwater sein ?? Der Name des Mädchens wird nicht im Buch erwähnt. Riddles Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen ist wohl silbern, weil die Farben von Slytherin Silber und Grün sind. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:18, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Am Ende des Buches enthüllt Ginny zur Überraschung ihrer Brüder, dass Percy seit mindestens einem Jahr heimlich eine Freundin hat: ’It’s that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater,‘ said Ginny. ‘That’s who he was writing to all last summer. He’s been meeting her all over the school in secret.‘ Die kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Begegnungen mit einem Ravenclaw-Mädchen und mit Percy Weasley in einem Bereich der Schule, in dem Harry und Ron nur Slytherins vermuten, wären ein erstaunlicher Zufall, wenn sie nicht Penelope Clearwater ist, die von einem heimlichen Rendezvous mit Percy kommt. * Eben! Die Slytherinfarben sind Silber und Grün, nicht einfach Silber. Wenn die Abzeichen damals schon so ausgesehen hätten, wie die Abzeichen der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler in HP V/9 beschrieben werden, hätte Harry ein grün und silbernes Abzeichen mit der Slytherin-Schlange gesehen. Aber dann hätte Harry viel eher eine Verbindung zwischen Tom Riddle und Slytherins Monster vermutet, als zu glauben, dass Hagrids Haustier Slytherins Monster sein könnte, und er wäre bei der Begegnung in der Kammer des Schreckens misstrauisch gewesen, anstatt ausgerechnet von einem Slytherin Hilfe zu erwarten. (Ich glaube nicht, dass alle Slytherins böse sind, aber Harry brauchte noch ein paar Jahre, um das zu erkennen.) Hieronymus Graubart (Diskussion) 11:25, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC) #Ist mir nicht langweilig genug, dass ich Crossreferenzen zwischen einzelnen Sätzen in einem Buch anlege. Dass Percy mit einen Mädchen gesehen wurde, habe ich vergessen, bevor ich zweimal umgeblättert habe. Geschweige denn, dass ich mich daran erinnere wenn ich am Ende des Buches bin. #Hat keiner einen Zusammenhang mit dem Monster und einem aktuell eingeschriebenen Schüler gesehen, obwohl den anderen sogar rund 80 Slytherin bekannt gewesen wären, warum hätte Harry da einen Zusammenhang sehen sollen. #Ich spekuliere nicht darüber, warum JKR irgendetwas in eine Richtung geändert hat und nicht in eine andere. Da ich nur eine Ausgabe jeden Buches in je beiden Sprachen habe, stelle ich es nicht mal fest. #Es sind gute unterhaltsame Bücher, mehr nicht. Alles im echten Leben ist wichtiger und wirft Fragen auf. Diese Bücher nicht. Selbst wenn JKR die Abzeichen nachträglich blinkende LED-Schriftzüge umwandeln würde. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 13:09, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Schade. Ich finde, das Gute an den Büchern sind gerade die vielen kleinen Details, die man überlesen kann, wenn man nur schnell wissen will, wie Harrys Geschichte weitergeht, die sich aber zu einem stimmigen Hintergrundbild fügen, wenn man auf die Zusammenhänge achtet. Deshalb sind Nachbesserungen, die anscheinend nicht so gut durchdacht wurden wie die ursprüngliche Fassung, eine Enttäuschung. Zum Glück gibt es nur zwei davon. Mit einer Ungereimtheit bei den Vertrauensschülerabzeichen kann ich mich abfinden. Aber über ein sechstes Wahlfach nicht mehr zu wissen, als das es existiert haben muss, weil Hermine den Kurs belegt und die Prüfung bestanden hat, wäre mir deutlich lieber, als nicht zu verstehen, warum Hermine eigentlich einen Zeitumkehrer hatte. (Muss ich wirklich erklären, was an dem absolut nicht auszeichnungswürdigen Verhalten Tom Riddles, das niemand außer Harry in der Tagebuch-Erinnerung sehen konnte, verdächtig ist? Details und Zusammenhänge.) Hieronymus Graubart (Diskussion) 18:38, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Nein danke, darauf können wir wirklich verzichten. Es ist wie es ist und wie es in den Büchern steht, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln, außer die Autorin hat den Fehler selbst erkannt und berichtigt oder es waren Übersetzungsfehler die später korrigiert wurden. Wenn die Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche nicht berichtigt wurden, dann steht es hier --soweit wir sie gefunden haben. Den Artikel Spekulationen und ihre Auflösung wollen wir langsam auflösen, weil wir mittlerweile der Meinung sind, -dass Spekulationen außer sind aufgelöst worden, dann werden sie in dem entsprechenden Artikel mit verarbeitet-in einem Wiki-Lexikon, nichts zu suchen haben. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:10, 25. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Dieses Wiki dient dazu die Inhalte der Bücher, Abweichungen zu den Filmen und in geringerem Ausmaß die Informationen aus den Spielen und von Pottermore darzulegen. Die Diskussionsseiten dienen dazu die Artikel zu diskutieren, auf Fehler in den Artikeln hinzuweisen und Verbesserungen zu den Artikeln anzumerken. Für den freien Meinungsaustausch, was hätte JKR anders, besser oder schöner machen können gibt es in diesem Wiki keinen vorgesehenen Raum. Du findest aber bestimmt andere Seiten im Netz, in denen solche Anregungen erwünscht sind. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 09:12, 25. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Anmerkung zu Band 6, Hermines ZAGs Möglicherweise wurde hier kein Fehler korrigiert, sondern ein neuer Fehler eingebaut. Tatsächlich steht in den Büchern nirgends, wie viele Kurse Hermine belegt hat oder dass es nur fünf Wahlfächer oder nur zwölf ZAGs gibt. Vielmehr wird die vollständige Aufzählung aller Wahlfächer, oder die Angabe ihrer Anzahl, überall, wo man sie erwarten könnte (HP II/14, HP III/4, HP III/6 und HP III/16) sorgfältig vermieden. Allerdings geschieht dies in so subtiler Weise, dass viele Leser es offenbar nicht bemerken. Am letzten Tag der ZAG-Prüfungen (HP V/31) findet vormittags keine Prüfung in einem uns bekannten Fach statt, also bestünde die Gelegenheit zu einer Prüfung in einem uns unbekannten Fach, falls sie wie die Prüfungen in Wahrsagen, Arithmantik und Geschichte der Magie nur einen halben Tag beansprucht. Obwohl Hermine sich vor einer Prüfung eigentlich nie ausreichend vorbereitet fühlt, ist sie an diesem Vormittag abwesend und hat ihre Notizen Harry geliehen. Was, außer einer anderen Prüfung, könnte für Hermine wichtiger sein, als sich zusammen mit Harry auf die Prüfung am Nachmittag vorzubereiten? Spekulation Beim Schreiben des dritten Buchs hatte JKR notiert, dass Hermine 11 ZAGs bekommen muss, um den Zeitumkehrer-Subplot retroaktiv auch für die Leser zu rechtfertigen, die frühere subtile Hinweise übersehen haben. Die Antwort auf die berüchtigte Frage, wieso Hermine einen Zeitumkehrer benutzen durfte, obwohl andere Schüler auch ohne Zeitumkehrer zwölf ZAGs bekommen konnten, lautet: „Hermine hatte dreizehn Fächer belegt. McGonagall hielt es nicht für klug, Hermine die Erfüllung ihres Herzenswunsches mit dem banalen Argument zu verweigern, dass so viel Lehrstoff in keinen Stundenplan passt. Deshalb suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit, Hermine selbst erfahren zu lassen, dass auch Magie nicht alles ermöglicht. Als Hermine den Zeitumkehrer zurückgab, war das spezielle Lernziel erreicht.“ Als JKR mehr als sechs Jahre später der Änderung auf 10 ZAGs zustimmte, hatte sie wohl leider vergessen, warum es 11 ZAGs sein müssen. Hieronymus Graubart (Diskussion) 14:10, 14. Apr. 2016 (UTC)